


The Horny Adventures of Baph the Baker

by Zozo1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uterus, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo1984/pseuds/Zozo1984
Summary: Baphomet is a black ram that runs the very popular cafe HoneyMagic in Port Artemis. He would like his days to just be him, his baked goods, and his customers. But instead, his days can be filled with him...filling others so to speak.  The main character is my baby boi Baphomet and will potentially include other characters from Port Artemis. Citrine also mentioned is my own character. This is just a collection of short porno scenarios I've cocked up for him and will include little to no plot.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Port Artemis





	The Horny Adventures of Baph the Baker

Soft gagging and moans can be heard in the dimly lit bakery. It was the wee hours of the morning and Baphomet was currently getting his cock sucked in the kitchen. This was a common occurrence for him. Almost all of his employees, for whatever reason, desperately wanted to suck him off. Usually, he’s able to fight them off but the one currently on their knees, deepthroating him like its nothing, convinced him the best. He wasn’t small by any means, eleven inches in length, and about three to four in thickness, most partners were scared to even try. But this small fox was rubbing his balls as their nose brushed against his pubes and hip bone. “Darlin’ if you don’t stop..ahh fuck..I’m gonna cum..” He moans out as one hand is in their hair. “Come on big boy...fucking break my choker~” They say with a smirk. “Unless big man is too much of a softie~” He groans, it’s almost six and they have orders to do. “Fuck it.” He says as he grabs fistfuls of their hair. “You asked for this sweetheart.” Planting his feet on the ground he starts thrusting his hips hard as he holds the little fox’s head in place. Pumping their own cock, tears streaming from their face as they took the rams large cock. Loud groans and curses can be heard from him as finally,  _ finally  _ the fox’s choker snaps with a loud pop as the ram pumps load after load into them. “Oh god yes! Such a tight little throat. Now clean up and start on the croissants before the morning rush comes in.” He tells the blissed outfox on the floor moaning softly as their cock leaks cum. 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Later that night while cleaning Baph heard a soft knock at the front door. It was almost midnight and he huffed angrily as he walked over. It was...no it can’t be her. He thought as he opened the door. “Hey, Baphy~” The deer said. “Citrine….You’re back in town...please please come in.” He says opening the door wider for her, letting her walk in. She wore a black pantsuit with a red tie, gold chains and charms hung from her antler, jingling as she looked around the bakery. “You’ve made a name for yourself. Knew you could.” She said with a smile. He couldn’t help but stare at her, it had been years since they last saw each other. She turned back to him and walked closer. “I’ve missed you Baphy.” She says as she places her hands on his chest stepping closer. He looked into those crimson eyes and his instincts took over. He lifted her up and slammed her onto a nearby table. Kissing her passionately as his hands roamed around her body, groping her breast and ass as he felt her hands do the same.  _ She still smells the same  _ he thought as he begun kissing her chin and her neck. Ripping apart her pants he rubbed her pussy lips gently. She moaned and whimpered softly, pulling off her jacket and shirt. “Fuck me Baphy...I need you so badly.’ She begged. He got on his knees and while gripping her soft thighs, buried his face into her wet folds, sucking and licking her clit while she pulled at his hair. He didn’t realize how long it had been since he had tasted her. She pulled off her pants so she had a better view of him. Gripping his horns in an attempt to pull him off “Cock….I need your cock Baph please…”She begged. Having his fill he sat up, pulling out his cock and pumping it a few times before he decides to tease her. Rubbing the head of his cock against her folds and her clit. He always loved how much of a slut he turned her. The powerful and strong Citrine, a woman who could dominate any man she chose, begging like a whore beneath him. Tears rimmed her eyes as she played with her breast. “Baphy, please...My pussy aches to feel your cock fill me to the brim.” He grunted she flipped her over onto her stomach, slapping her ass he pulls her cheeks apart, his hands so large he uses his thumbs to spread apart her pussy lips. “Fuck baby girl..you’re so wet. Only for me right?” He teases as he rubs the head of his cock against her entrance. She nods fast as she tries to push back against him. Tightening his grip he pulls away. “Speak princess.” He says with a stern voice. “Yes! Yes, Daddy only for your cock.” She moans out. With a smirk, he slams his cock in, hitting the back of her womb. She grips the table and whimpers, clenching her pussy around his cock. He grips her neck and starts thrusting faster, making her look him in the eye as his hips slap against her ass. “Like how my cock feels baby? Better than any predator cock insinit?” He says with a grunt. She couldn’t talk, her eyes began to cross as drool started dripping from the corners of her mouth. He grabs under her thighs, lifting her up to thrust harder into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at him with hearts in her eyes. “Cock...cock goood….Baph cock good…..” were the only words she could muster as she felt his cock stretch her almost beyond her limits. His gunts grew louder as his balls throbbed. ‘I’m gonna knock you up so good baby...won’t leave me again once you’re filled with my god damn kids.” He says with a moan. She nods fast and begs for his cock and cum, digging her sharp nails into his wool as she stares into his eyes. “Yes yes yes! Get me pregnant Baph!” She moans out. He holds her down, balls deep as he cums again and again into her. Cum drips down his cock as he shallowly thrusts more. 


End file.
